No One Can Blame You For Walking Away
by Megamoose
Summary: After a mishap at a Masquerade Ball, Sarah is rescued by the one person she thought she would never meet again. The Goblin King. Yet, maybe such a meeting is not to be considered a misfortune?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and all of its characters and references belong to the creators of the movie, such as Jim Henson. I do not claim to own any of these characters, but simply use them for my own fangirl purposes.

A full moon had risen over the lights of Las Vegas, merging to create a bright atmosphere for the cool night. Parties raved, scantily clad women walked on the streets, and Sarah Williams stood in a full gown at an apartment complex in the middle of the city, waiting for her ride to the ball. How unusual she seemed in such an atmosphere, with the skirt falling to her ankles, fluffed out in such a manner that it rather embodied a dress such as those worn in the Victorian Age.

A car drove up to meet her on the sidewalk where she stood outside a small apartment building. "Hey, Sarah, just jump in the back!" said a man also clad in similar Victorian attire. Sarah pulled up her skirts as she clambered into the back seat of the mini-van, greeting the driver with a smile. "I can't believe we're actually doing this, it seems so unreal. Especially in Vegas," Sarah exclaimed. Several others were seated in the car, and she appeared to know them well. Her eyes held a gleam of excitement as they continued down the road.

Sarah Williams was 22, and an aspiring actress. Las Vegas held many shows, where she and the acting troop she had discovered could perform for enough money to get by. She enjoyed acting; being someone she was not, living in a new world. It in some way allowed her to continue her childhood, even though she had grown up very quickly, after that one faithful day…Oh, that day. She thought back to it even now, when she was all grown up and on her own. She hadn't seen Toby in almost a year, with her current financial situation. But that wasn't the point. She still dwelled in the memories that were the labyrinth, her dream world. Yet, Sarah knew there was no way to return. She was much too old to be wished away to the Goblin Village, even if there were still those who believed enough to wish someone away.

Which brings her life to tonight, the masquerade ball. She had been convinced by several of her acquaintances in the acting troop to attend the ball with them, because she always refused their proposals to go out and get drinks after a show or go clubbing; claiming she was not fit for such activities at the current time. Since they all had outfits from previous plays to wear to the old fashioned ball, there was no excuse for her not to go. And so she went, joining her acquaintances, for she did not view them as close as friends but desired to keep them as colleagues.

The moon submerged itself behind a block of cloud as Sarah stepped out of the van onto the concrete. The hotel before her played home to a semi-annual masquerade ball, held in one of their finest ballrooms. Several others jumped out of the van after her, and joined her on the sidewalk while the car was taken over by the valet. "Ready? You might see a few who are more…fanatical about the Victorian times then us actors. Just stay close, you'll be fine. No need to worry," said a blonde to Sarah's left, who happened to be named Cassie.

"Well of course there was nothing to be worried about," Sarah thought. "It's a simple masquerade ball. Its not as if it was a goblin masquerade ball." Though Sarah so wished it was, so she could once again experience the magic she had felt. Not from the goblin king himself, but from the entire atmosphere, simply being in a room where the air was charged with magic and dreams.

The group headed into the hotel, placing their masks upon their faces at the door. Sarah stayed behind the others, not sure what to expect about this "fabulous masquerade ball" that her "friends" had been talking about for weeks. Cassie opened the doors to a large hall, where gold and silver streamers were flung about in a random manor, and a large chandelier glittered and shed a medieval light across the floor. The room was filled with dancers wearing dresses of all colors; with corsets, with lace, with heavy jewelry. Sarah simply stood in awe, as her friends pulled her into the room. She was slightly disappointed that as magical as it looked, she did not feel the magic in the air as she had at the Goblin Ball.

The night passed by quickly, and Sarah danced with several partners. None however were like those of the Goblin Ball. She really needed to stop dwelling on the Goblin Ball, and try to enjoy herself in the mortal world. "Its not fair!" she said to herself, thinking how unfair it was that she could not let go of the past. Of course she was still in contact with her old friends, but she missed them dearly.

She continued dancing with random strangers, men in breeches, and coats, and boots, and fancy hats. Some had dark plum colored outfits, while others wore blue, or a dark green. They all seemed the same to her, no difference between one partner or the next.

Maybe she needed to see a psychologist. But how embarrassing would that be, to have to see someone because you can't let go of your childhood? Sarah shook her head at the thought. She dearly wished she could return, because her few hours in the Labyrinth had been so much more exciting then her 22 years here. If the Labyrinth did really exist. Could it have just been a figment of her imagination? Her face turned downcast at the thought. If it was only her imagination, would she never really be happy again?

The clock struck midnight. The large clock tower within the ballroom loomed over the crowd, ominously. Then, quite suddenly, the doors blew open, as if a gust of wind had targeted them directly. But the intruder was not wind. In the doorways stood a masked man, but not properly dressed for a Victorian styled ball. Masked more, in the burglar kind of sense. He grabbed onto the doorframe to steady himself, obviously drunk. Dancers had stopped mid-step, and stared at this oddity, but not for long. Soon, screams rang out as he pulled out a gun. He started to fire as people ran out the exits unoccupied, or attempted to jump out of the windows around the room.

Sarah Williams, was perhaps the most unlucky. She stood beneath the clock tower, at the farthest point from any exit at all. The shooter, in his drunken rampage, eyed her as his target, for she did not run. Instead, she attempted to hide behind the clock, knowing that she would never make it to the doors. Bullets fired near her head as she swiftly slung her legs behind the clock, and wedged herself between it and the wall. Terrified, she looked out of the other side. The shooter remained wobbling on unsteady legs, attempting to control his weapon. As Sarah panicked behind the clock, all she would think of was her looming death. Of course, that's all she thought about, until she blacked out seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth and all its characters and whatnot; not mine. Though, I really with Jareth was :(**

Chapter 2

The room was dimly lit by the early morning sunshine, peaking through the windows. Sarah woke up to this room, lying on a bed with a large canopy of red velvet curtains. Of course, the curtains were drawn, which allowed Sarah to see said sunshine, as well as look around the room. There were brown, earthy tones on the walls, and the air was rather perfect; not too cold, but pleasant. Sarah had never seen this place before. Perhaps it was the inside of a hotel room, she thought, as she attempted to remember what happened before she had blacked out.

The shooter, the crazy drunken shooter, he had been very close. Too close, in fact, for Sarah's comfort. What had happened, that allowed her to end up here? She dreaded the option that the shooter had, instead of killing her, kidnapped her to whatever this place was. There were hundreds of hotels in Vegas, she could be in any one of them at the current time. Yet something told her this was not the case. There were no sounds of cars passing by outside, she realized. And all the early morning workers would have been out and about; the complete silence was unjustified by her original assumption of her situation.

As Sarah sat up in the bed, she grasped the warm sheets around her. She looked toward the left wall, for the window of course was on the right, and saw a large wooden door. It wasn't fancy, but served its purpose. A knock came from that same door, startling Sarah to slide back down under the covers. Why, if I have been kidnapped, thought Sarah, then why would they bother knocking? The door swung open, with little more then a creek. No one stood in the doorway, which was incredibly unusual. Until of course, a little head popped up over the edge of the bed.

"Oh my! You're a goblin." Sarah stated, still slightly startled from waking up in a strange place.

"Of course. We're all goblins here. Except for the King," it said, for Sarah was unable to tell at this point whether it was male or female, though she reckoned it was a female.

"Wait a second. King? Where exactly am I? We don't have King's in Las Vegas." Sarah remained unsure of what to think. Was she back in the Goblin City? And if that was even possible, what happened? Was this a dream? She had dreamed so long of returning to the ballroom, and of seeing her old friends without use of a mirror.

"Welcome to the Goblin City, home to the caretakers of the Labyrinth, and the Goblin King Jareth. He told me you'd be a bit hesitant, and that I need introduce myself. I'm Frea, a maid in the Goblin Castle," she curtsied politely, dipping out of sight for a moment, for the bed was high off of the ground.

Sarah was unsure for a moment. Really? Could she be back after all this time? She decided to play along anyways, even it if was a dream. "I'm Sarah. Do you have any idea how I got here? I'm rather confused at the moment."

"I think that's more appropriate for the Goblin King himself to explain," Frea said. "But we must get you dressed properly to meet him for breakfast. Come now, I've got a bath ready." She walked to a door previously concealed to Sarah, since it was blocked by the curtains of the canopy bed from her place on the bed.

Sarah shrugged off the covers, and exposed her arms to the morning air. She had apparently been changed out of her ball gown, something that has previously slipped by her. Let's hope it wasn't the Goblin King who changed me, she thought, almost shuddering at the thought. She flipped her legs over the side of the bed and slid to reach the floor, since it was so high up. The carpet was soft and cushy between her toes.

Walking across the floor, Sarah entered the door on her left. The bathroom was entirely magnificent. Hm, well I suppose if Jareth spends so much time on his hair to get it just right, he needs decent bathrooms in his castle, she thought. The walls were stone, but had several tapestries hanging down for decoration. The floor was stone, but the bathtub was uniquely marble, which stood on four clawed feet. The spouts were seemingly silver as well, but the tub itself was filled with slightly steaming water.

"I'd offer to help, but Jareth claimed that you would refuse. There is a robe just there, as well as your undergarments from last night. I'll be waiting in your room to help you pick out a proper dress for today," said Frea, with a cheerful smile. She exited the bathroom and closed the door with a nod from Sarah.

The bath was absolutely delightful. Sarah was quite comfortable, and the soaps provided were of a strange, flowery scent. Her undergarments had been washed and pressed, by the look of it, and the robe was a marvelously warm one, made of fine silk.

"Frea?" she called, exiting the bathroom with a rush of steam, and shivering as the cold air hit her bare legs. The goblin appeared quite suddenly, and grabbed Sarah's hand, leading her to a wardrobe. She opened it to reveal a wide selection of dresses, consisting of many different colors. Frea held one after the other up to Sarah, as if pondering how she would look in it. Finally, it was decided that Sarah would wear a simple, royal blue dress with a elongated v-neck, with the back laced up in a corset fashion (though meant only for decoration, for Sarah refused for her breathing to be restrained, regardless the fashion of the court.) Silk slippers also accompanied the dress.

"Quickly, hurry now, you're going to miss breakfast!" exclaimed Frea, as she rushed the now dressed Sarah out the door into the corridor. The walls, similar to the walls of her room, were made of stone. There was a long, red rug that seemed endless, leading through hallways, breaking off into forks when needed. After what seemed like an hour of walking to Sarah, they arrived at a large banquet hall.

"Now you go in, I'll eat in the kitchen. The Goblin King will explain everything you question at the moment," said Frea, attempting to reassure Sarah, who appeared slightly nervous. It had been years since she had seen the Goblin King; had he changed in appearance in anyways? Yet, he was fae, and they age without notice physically. And the last time they had met, he had been in an angry display of his power, for apparently none had beaten the Labyrinth but her.

In attempt to be the least bit graceful, Sarah tiptoed into the room. She had reached a seat at the table before even noticing that the Goblin King sat at the head, with a silver plate, yet no food upon it. As she turned her head, she gasped in surprise at the tall, outrageously haired fae staring at her.

"Good morning Sarah. I see you've met Frea? And found a proper dress, rather then that obscure thing you were wearing last night." The snarky fae smirked towards Sarah, but beckoned her to a seat to his right. She hesitantly approached him, ignoring his rude comment about her ball gown. Unsure how to answer him, she looked around at the food upon the table, which looked extremely like her aboveground food. Maybe the two world's weren't so different after all, with simply the additions of goblins and strange creatures on the bottom, joined by some magic.

"There's no need to be frightened, Sarah. It was I who rescued you, was it not? But you may not remember that little tidbit, being limp behind an unusually large clock," he commented. He poured what appeared to be some sort of juice out of a large pitcher into a steady goblet. Taking a drink, he raised an eyebrow at Sarah. "Well, its rude to refuse the food of a host," he claimed, and gestured to the trays with his free hand. Sarah nodded, and started retrieving several cut fruit slices from the platters.

After piling her plate with what seemed a polite amount of food, Sarah begin to speak, choosing her words carefully, with the intentions of figuring out why she was currently eating breakfast in the Goblin Castle in the center of a Labyrinth in a world that was not her own. "Just curious, but shouldn't you be throwing me out of your castle? I mean, we parted on…well, not the best of terms. And we're not exactly friends either. So why am I here?"

The Goblin King looked slightly surprised. Maybe he not prepared for the assumption of hatred between them, Sarah thought. "I tend to keep an eye on those who run the Labyrinth who stand out to me as unique, different. You, Sarah Williams, were the only runner to ever beat my Labyrinth. Therefore, you deserve my attention from time to time. And I suppose last night, you simply got lucky. Without my aid, you would have been dead behind that clock at your silly imitation of a ball." The King looked quite stressed as he said this, as if reflecting back to the previous nights events.

"I happened to notice you were in trouble, and if I had let you die, I would feel guilty for the rest of my eternity. So don't think of my saving you as care for your life; you've insulted my rule and my kingdom by beating me. It was only for my own sanity that I rescued you and restrained the drunken shooter, for I would never be able to live with the guilt of letting someone die," he finished. He was attempting to appear lucid, and not allow Sarah Williams to read his true opinion on the matter.

"Well I suppose I should thank you the, for saving my life. So, thank you. But why bring me here to the Goblin Castle? Why not just leave me with my friends outside?" Sarah inquired, curious still.

"For one, your friends would have been curious how a random…person could have stopped a rampaging drunk. And Hogwart and Sir Didymus have been requesting your presence here for quite sometime, and I felt as if I might offer you a small, "vacation" in the Labyrinth, on your own terms this time. You may stay however long you like, as long as you don't get in my way." The King stated in a matter of fact manor.

Sarah was slightly shocked at this proposal. Could the Goblin King have seen her dreams of returning here? Or maybe it was just incredibly coincidental that he was offering her this opportunity.

"That's…very generous of you. I'd appreciate it. Is there a time restriction? But oh, what would I do about my life above ground? People may be worrying about me…wait. Karen! Toby! What if they've been notified that I'm missing? They'll be so worried! It's not as if I'm not grateful for this opportunity but I can't take a vacation without tying up a few loose ends first!"

Sarah started to complain, torn between being unsure about why the King was offering this opportunity to her, thrilled to be able to see her friends, and worried about her brother and parents.

"Hush now, Sarah. You don't think I would have forgotten about such things as those? Everything will be fine. I mailed a letter to your family, and also one to your little acting club about taking a vacation. You mustn't worry about such trivialities. But I believe I may have let it slip to your friends that you would be accompanying me back from my trip to the above ground…you best not keep them waiting. Frea will show you to the thrown room." And with that, the Goblin King pushed his chair out from the table and stood up abruptly.

Sarah stood up as well, and pushed her chair in. She met the feminine goblin at a flight of stairs at the end of the hall. Turning around, she spoke once more. "Thank you, again, Goblin King. For saving me. And also for allowing me to stay here. You don't know how much it means to me," she said, and turned back to the stairs.

"It's not a big deal, as they would say in the aboveground, I suppose. But you'll learn the conditions of your stay soon enough. And stop calling me Goblin King, its Jareth. King is just too formal," said Jareth to Sarah's back, forcing her to turn around. But when she did, he had already disappeared into the doorway she had originally entered through. And with that, she ascended the stairs with Frea.

Jareth paced in his study, after escaping from the dining hall. He was overjoyed that Sarah had taken his suggestion for a vacation in the Underground. Hopefully, though, she would not be able to see through his emotional guise. Seven years, he had watched her grow up, and seen how much the journey through the Labyrinth had allowed her to change. But there was always the aching in his heart, ever since he had danced with her at the ball, where she had no prejudice against him from lack of memory. He had been in love with her for seven years, which was a long time to love someone without reciprocation. Yet now he had a chance, a chance to make her fall in love with him. And even if he did not succeed, at least he had tried, and that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I'd like to thank my current readers for well, reading, and adding this onto story alert. Reviews make me almost as happy as freshly baked chocolate chip cookies (being offered to me by Jareth, in my kitchen, of course) so they'd be very much appreciated. Anyone who wanted this second chapter should thank my best friend and beta (though she is sleeping as I am posting this, its 3am here, so she can't really edit this one) because she encouraged me to write more. (She even watched the movie for the sole purpose of understanding my fanfic!) So thanks for reading, I hope you like it, and please review because it makes me smile even though its snowy and cold outside! Constructive criticism is encouraged, as is enthusiastic joy or plot suggestions :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of my creation. And a new character appearing in this chapter :)**

**Chapter 3**

Since the Goblin Kingdom was notorious for containing all sorts of wicked creatures (well, ugly little goblins, obviously, except for a select few), it was highly surprising to Sarah that there was a small garden located off the side of the castle. After venturing up the stairs and out the main entrance to the castle, Sarah was overjoyed to be met with her friends. They had moved the reunion to the delightful garden, possessing smooth stone benches on which they were currently seated.

Ambrosius wandered around, smelling odd colored flowers, while Sarah rested her head on Ludo's shoulder. "It seems like I haven't seen you in forever, even though we've spoken through the mirror," she said, smiling at Hoggle. "You haven't changed very much though, I don't think."

"I do believe you've changed, Sarah," Didymus piped up, handing Ambrosius a small treat, and hopping off his bench.

Sarah sent him a questioning look. "How so? I mean, I know I don't whine nearly as much as I used to, and the Labyrinth allowed me to change my perspective on a few things…but not by much."

"Well you've grown up of course! Yet still you remain tied to us, your childhood friends, which we are eternally grateful for," he proclaimed. "Its nice knowing we were able to help you grow up."

The group spent the next few hours laughing and telling stories about the separated lives they had lived. Ludo talked about his rocks and how they would follow him everywhere like pets. Didymus mentioned a story of how Ambrosius had almost eaten one of Hoggle's terrible fairies. Hoggle made a promise to show Sarah the collection of jewels he had gained over the years, from various travelers or knick-knacks lying on the ground.

"Its extremely odd," noted Sir Didymus, out of the blue. He had been pondering something for quite a while, and had refrained from joining in the conversation about what the Fireys were up to (apparently they would sneak into the hole of the helping hands and attempt to rip off the heads of those unfortunate enough to fall).

The entire group turned their attention to Didymus at this remark. "What's odd?" asked Sarah, who was sprawled out on her stomach on one of the benches, looking dreamily at a gorgeous fountain.

"Ever since you came to the Labyrinth, Jareth has changed as well. He used to come out of his castle and visit Ambrosius and I in the bog of stench for a bit of company. After you left…things changed. Of course we could no longer guard the bog, the bridge was gone, and with no bridge to guard we have no reason to be there in the first place. Right Ambrosius? Ambrosius you come back here! DO NOT DIG IN THE FLOWER BED AMBROSIUS!"

Didymus hopped off the bench and retrieved his noble steed from the flowerbed, where Ambrosius had been digging up strange flowers. "Where was I again?" he inquired.

"Bench," said Ludo, as a matter of fact.

"No silly rock beast, in my steed of thought," said Didymus. (Sarah assumed that they had never heard of trains in the underground, so they had different phrases entirely then the aboveground)

"You were mentioning how Jareth never came to visit you, how he changed." Sarah had become incredibly curious about the Goblin King in the few hours she had been in the Underground. It didn't make much sense to her that he would allow her to return after leaving on such an unsteady footing.

"Well someone had beaten his father once, when he too was the King of the Goblins. But his father simply ignored that fact and went on with life as usual. Jareth seems to be dwelling on his defeat. Or rather, the fact that you were the one to defeat him. Why else would he have had proper timing to rescue you?" Didymus had a good point, but Sarah still thought that Jareth had more important things to care about then her, including running his kingdom.

Still curious, Sarah ran her fingers through her long hair. She rolled over onto her back, deciding to enjoy her time with her friends and not invoke any more conversations concerning _him_.

Ambrosius chose this moment of peace to begin barking hysterically at the edge of the garden. "Again Ambrosius? Hush!" said the little knight, as he jumped off the bench once more to retrieve his steed.

When they had returned from the gate of the garden, they were not alone. Towering above them was a fae with light brown hair, which was spiky and contorted. He had bright blue eyes, and unique eyebrows that seemed incredibly familiar to Sarah…

"Why, hello there," the stranger said. He had a soothing voice and a calm nature. "Who might you be?" The fae looked specifically at Sarah, ignoring the glances of her underground friends.

"I'm Sarah, Sarah Williams." The man's glance was hard to turn away from, not in an intriguing sort of way but in a magical way, thought Sarah. He seemed incredibly familiar yet difficult to place, but he held a mysterious air. "Who wants to know?"

"Jayden. Brother of the ruler of this land, Jareth the Goblin King," he said with a smirk as he watched Sarah's expression change from cool to shocked in several seconds.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So I thought this was a decent place to leave off. I started the fic over my Winter Recess and now school is back in session, and I'm incredibly busy as always (my days are from 7 to 5 in school, unless it's a day when I have SAT prep where I'm there from 7 to 9) So I don't really get a lot of time to write especially with homework and whatnot. But reviews make me write more, especially when I find free time in school. Yes, that's a hint. I'd love to thank all of you who have reviewed so far, and I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I've just had some writer's block over the last few days. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out near the end of this week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or any Labyrinth related plot references or characters from the movies. Though I do own Jayden, he's not my favorite brother, you can have him.**

Chapter 4

The playroom was a bit on the cold side, due to the stonewalls, but a warm fire was lit in the fireplace set in one wall. A rocking chair stood in the corner, currently being used by a goblin maid. She rocked back and forth as she focused on two young fae playing on the red rug. Similar in looks, they had out-of-control hair, and blue eyes. Their facial features were very close, showing that they were brothers.

"If I leave to get your dinner will you promise to behave?" the maid asked the two toddlers.

"Of course Griselda!" replied the smaller of the two, who looked to be a year or two younger then his brother.

The goblin maid nodded and proceeded to get up from her rocking chair and walk out into the corridor through a wooden door. As soon as the door had been shut, the older brother smirked, even if it was just a baby smirk. He looked at the toy castle his brother was playing with at the moment; and in an instant it was set on fire.

"That's no fair Jare. You know I can't do anything about it!" the youngest said with a huff as his castle continued to burn. Still, his brother did nothing.

The smaller stood up abruptly. He was tired of being teased by his older brother; and even though he knew that when the spell was eventually taken off, the castle would have remained intact and unharmed, it still was an evil trick. He was not nearly old enough for his magical abilities to make an appearance. But he could still play fair. He walked over to his older brother.

"I'm gonna hit you unless you put it back," he said. He had a glare that showed his annoyance.

"No you won't. I'll tell Father," said the eldest. And so his younger brother proceeded to wind his arm up and swing, successfully punching his brother directly in the eye. The fire instantly went out, with his brother's concentration being broken by the action.

The eldest had a black eye for days, and the goblin maid assigned another job, because it was decided she could not properly take care of the two princes. And their father now frowned upon the younger brother, for only shame could come of disrespecting the crown prince. And that's what his brother was, and he would never be. Because he was the youngest who would never amount to his older brother.

And so was the childhood of Jareth and Jayden. Never completely able to settle their differences, they had many fights and disputes. Jareth, being the oldest, was always going to be the heir to the throne. But Jayden had nothing. And that's how it was meant to be.

* * *

The garden had started to become crowded, with the new addition to the group taking a spot on the bench next to Sarah. He took her hand slowly, and kissed it. "What a pleasure to meet you, Miss Williams. You look surprised?" he questioned, looking her in the eyes.

"Well I never knew of Jareth having a brother? Or even thinking he really had any family at all. I've never thought about it," Sarah replied. She was able to tell easily how they were related. They both had the same, sophisticated personality.

"Why Sarah, everyone has a family. You have a family, don't you?" Jayden was incredibly curious at the moment. Who was this mortal in his brother's kingdom?

"Well I suppose everyone does. It just didn't occur to me to think about Jareth with that sort of light. And I do have family. Just…not here. They don't know about this place. Well maybe Toby remembers a little, but that was when he was a baby," Sarah replied.

"Oh well. This explains it. You're the girl who solved the Labyrinth, aren't you. The only one. This explains a lot…" Jayden trailed off, muttering to himself.

"Yes but, this explains what?" Sarah asked. Her friends had gone quiet, for it was not kindly thought of for the creatures of the Labyrinth to speak to a fae, and one of royal blood at that, without at first being addressed.

"You are a mere mortal. You're here, in the Labyrinth. There has never been a mortal in the Labyrinth on the invitation of my brother, who has not been running it to find a wished away sibling. Never. You're an odd case," Jayden replied.

"Well I'm here, and that's all that matters really," Sarah said. Jayden seemed cold, and too intrigued for her liking. She had come here to be in the presence of her friends, not to be looked down upon by a nosey brother of a Goblin King. "Excuse me, but I must get going. Its time for lunch," she said abruptly. She stood up off the bench and tugged on Ludo's paw.

Sir Didymus hopped off his bench as well, and gathered Ambrosius from the flower bed where he was making friends with a small, froglike creature. Sarah turned and curtsied to Jayden. "It was a pleasure to meet you," she claimed. Inside, she was in a hurry to get away from this strange fae. He interrupted her time with her friends, rudely, and then became a bit too inquisitive about her reasons for being in the underground.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," he said, remaining on the bench. Sarah turned and walked through the gates, failing to notice the evil gleam in his eye.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I know this is really short but I've been having a lot of writer's block lately. We also had a lot of snow recently, which means I'm exhausted from shoveling. Oh well. I seem to end up writing and finish chapters in the really early morning when my beta isn't awake and I really want to get a chapter up. Hence, it has not been edited or anything of the sort. If you haven't noticed, the first part is indeed a flashback to the childhood of Jareth and Jayden. This is meant to be a bit of a transitional scene, where Sarah gets to know Jayden a bit, but you get to know more about him then she does. There's a lot more to come, I just find it easier to write shorter chapters, but I apologize. Maybe if I get a few reviews you might get a longer one next time..*hint hint*


End file.
